New Players, a Game of Shadow Book I
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: Toma Kamijo and his girl friend Mikoto Misaka and their friends have been chosen to play games, in real life, their lives are turned upside down as they fight everything from Deathclaws from fallout, to Arturia from the fate series, to legendary dragons from the province of skyrim. will these friends help each other through hard ships they haven't even dreamed, or fall apart.


New Players

Introduction

Game of shadow Book I

I walked down the relatively crowded streets of Academy City, a place where people come to become Espers, or scientific abilities like telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and about every other ability you could think of. Most of the 20,000 people in academy city have their own abilities, why Academy City? Its because this City was created by Espers, for Espers, and it is the most technologically advanced place in the world. Effectively twenty years ahead of all of the countries to date and the most protected.

My name is Mikoto Misaka and I'm what most people call 'The Rail Gun of Tokiwadai' and the Level 5 Electro-Master. Level 5 is the highest an Esper can achieve, most people believe its because level 5 is the magnitude of power the human brain and withstand. Most people don't really test it though and I'm perfectly happy with my current abilities to want to test it out either, if you're wondering what an Esper of my ability is doing right now, I'm chasing a jack ass that has no respect for a girls feelings!

POV CHANGE

MAN! This chick just doesn't give up! I've been running around the park with my girlfriend chasing me all the way, throwing electricity at me at every opportunity, I didn't even do anything! Well maybe I did say some embarrassing things about her to our friends but still! Why am I dating a short tempered bug zapper! "TOMA!" Misaka yelled as she let another bolt of lightning towards me, I turned to use IMAGINE BREAKER just as the lightning struck it. No effect as usual, that was my special ability, my right hand negates any Esper or magical attack directed at me. Very useful for me until Misaka finally got exhausted or she got a lucky hit in. we both stopped running and faced each other, Misaka's bangs snapped with electricity as she tried to slow her breathing.

"BIG SIS!" a nearby female voice yelled in the background and we both turned in time to see Kuroko Shirai tackle Misaka to the ground earning a surprised yelp from said person. I face palmed as Misaka gave Kuroko a frightening but non lethal amount electricity and pushed her off. Kuroko started to spasm on the ground like she was hit with a tazer, but the words that were coming out of her mouth made it look like she was having an or... never mind. I walked over and stood next to Misaka, looking at a Kuroko still looking like a spasming rag doll. "well, at least you shocked shocked someone" saying that was a mistake because Misaka grabbed my hand and had her 'evil' smile on. "oh cra-" I fell to the ground with electricity coursing through my body as well.

10 minutes later we were back at the picnic table with our other friends, Index, Kazari Uiharu, Ruiko Saten, and for some weird and very odd reason, Accelerator. Lunch was eventful, even after Misaka finally decided to calm down and stop pumping electricity into me every time I spoke. 1 hour of laugh and telling funny stories about our 'adventures' if you could call it that Misaka and I bid our fare wells. But as my luck sucked, the world around us began to dissipate leaving nothing but white. "what the hell" Accelerator cursed and Misaka put her back to mine and we got into a defensive position, Index and the other girls got near us and Accelerator. "do not fear, I am not here to harm you" a voice spoke from the white background, "bullshit" Accelerator spat. "believe what you will, you are here because I am running a little experiment"

"yeah? What kind of experiment would you need kids for?" "To see how well you can survive in different realities in the form of what you call games and shows." I blinked, and the others, even Accelerator were silent, "I have your attention? Good. You will be sent through different worlds, completing each one to the best of you're abilities. The rules are simple, just go through the story of each reality and complete them, if a member of your group is killed they will be sent to a place where they will be able to observe the rest of you, and if you complete the main story or die. If all of you die then you will be sent here with your entire group to be sent to the next world for you to complete.

"You all will retain your powers as Esper's and that will no doubt give you an advantage but sometimes it will be your down fall if you use it with out restraint, when to use it is your decision. Now the first world is in range, good luck and I look forward to your success." after the voice stopped, my vision grew dark and I passed out


End file.
